User blog:REBƎLReloaded/Glee: Los Angeles - Season 1-4 Episodes
Season One Episode 1: Cliché #'Flawless '''by ''Beyoncé. Sung by Mercedes Jones. #'Cups (When I'm Gone) '''by ''Anna Kendrick. ''Sung by Becky Hamilton. #'Let It Go from Frozen. ''Sung by Caleb Millington and Marcus Fitzpatrick. #'Banana Pancakes 'by ''Jack Johnson. ''Sung by Charlotte Oakley. #'Clarity 'by ''Zedd feat. Foxes. ''Sung by Brittany London. #'If It Means a Lot to You 'by ''A Day to Remember. ''Sung by Thomas Hale. #'Gossip Folks/Funky Fresh Dressed 'by ''Missy Elliott feat. Ludacris and Ms. Jade. ''Sung by West Ridge High School Students. #'Eye of the Tiger 'by ''Survivor. ''Sung by Vocal Dynamix. #'Some Nights 'by ''fun. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion. Episode 2: Bad Company #'Three's Company 'by ''Ray Charles and Julia Rinker. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans. #'Violet Hill 'by ''Coldplay. ''Sung by Adriana Cruz. #'S&M 'by ''Rihanna. ''Sung by New Directions. #'Hooked on Your Love 'from ''Sparkle. ''Sung by Phoebe Milano with Cassie Munroe and Shep Gunner. #'No Church in the Wild 'by ''Jay-Z and Kanye West. ''Sung by Scott Wakefield. #'Dear No One 'by ''Tori Kelly. ''Sung by Charlotte Oakley with Becky Hamilton and Brittany London. Episode 3: Single #'Soulmate 'by ''Natasha Bedingfield. ''Sung by Brittany London. #'I'm a Believer 'by ''The Monkees. ''Sung by Stevie Thrasher. #'Who You Love 'by ''John Mayer and Katy Perry. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones and Patrick George. #'I Want You to Want Me 'by ''Cheap Trick. ''Sung by Scott Wakefield with Becky Hamilton and Cassie Munroe. #'The Name of the Game 'by ''ABBA. ''Sung by Brittany London, Caleb Millington, Charlotte Oakley, and Stevie Thrasher. Episode 4: The Trouble With Boys #'I Really Want It 'by ''A Great Big World. ''Sung by Patrick George and Sam Evans. #'Trouble With Boys 'by ''Loreta. ''Sung by Becky Hamilton and the Anti-Boy Club. #'Numb 'by ''Linkin Park. ''Sung by Thomas Hale. #'Beep 'by ''The Pussycat Dolls feat. will.i.am. ''Sung by The Anti-Boy Club and Scott Wakefield. #'The A Team 'by ''Ed Sheeran. ''Sung by Brittany London and Stevie Thrasher. #'Do It Like a Dude 'by ''Jessie J. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion. Episode 5: Amateur Night #'Love Don't Cost a Thing 'by ''Jennifer Lopez. ''Sung by The Melody Mashers. #'Anything You Can Do 'from ''Annie Get Your Gun. ''Sung by Caleb Millington and Marcus Fitzpatrick. #'Leave a Light On 'by ''The Saturdays. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones. #'Boy I'm a Woman 'by ''Amber Riley. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones. #'All that Jazz 'from ''Chicago. ''Sung by Caleb Millington and Karen Devine. #'2 On 'by ''Tinashe. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion. #'Come Together 'by ''The Beatles. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion. Episode 6: Dollhouse #'Money (That's What I Want) 'by ''Barrett Strong. ''Sung by Sam Evans. #'Hard Knock Life/Hard Knock Life 'from ''Annie/Jay-Z. ''Sung by Becky Hamilton and Marcus Fitzpatrick. #'Stay 'by ''Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko. ''Sung by Gia Nakamura. #'Don't Stop the Music 'by ''Rihanna. ''Sung by Chantel Jones, Sam Evans, and Patrick George. #'Puppet 'by ''Karmin. ''Sung by Phoebe Milano and Thomas Hale. #'Dollhouse 'by ''Melanie Martinez. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion. Episode 7: Swagology #'All About That Bass 'by ''Meghan Trainor. ''Sung by Aaliyah Strauss and Mercedes Jones. #'Get In, Fit In 'by ''Ciara. ''Sung by Chantel Jones and Harmonic Explosion. #'Fancy 'by ''Iggy Azalea feat. Charli XCX. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion Girls. #'No Flex Zone 'by ''Rae Sremmurd. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion Boys. #'Pretty Boy Swag/Boss Ass Bitch 'by ''PTAF/Soulja Boy Tell'em. ''Sung by Becky Hamilton, Caleb Millington, and Cassie Munroe. #'Teach Me How to Dougie 'by ''Cali Swag District. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion. Episode 8: Hot for Teacher #'Teacher's Pet 'by ''Doris Day. ''Sung by Phoebe Milano with The Cheer Queens. #'Hot for Teacher 'by ''Van Halen. ''Sung by Scott Wakefield. #'Mr. Sandman 'by ''The Chordettes. ''Sung by Becky Hamilton, Charlotte Oakley, and Gia Nakamura. Episode 9: The Benjamins #'For The Love of Money 'by ''The O'Jays. ''Sung by Sam Evans. #'Lemonade 'by ''Danity Kane. ''Sung by Marcus Fitzpatrick with Harmonic Explosion Girls. #'Paper Planes 'by ''M.I.A.. ''Sung by Caleb Millington and Scott Wakefield. #'All About the Benjamins 'by ''Puff Daddy and the Family. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion. Episode 10: Truth Be Told #'Welcome to My Life 'by ''Simple Plan. ''Sung by Thomas Hale. #'Beautiful Liar 'by ''Beyonce and Shakira. ''Sung by Brittany London and Phoebe Milano. #'Stuttering 'by ''Fefe Dobson. ''Sung by Brittany London. #'Wake Me Up 'by ''Avicii. ''Sung by Gia Nakamura and Kit Montgomery. Episode 11: Love and War #'Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) 'by ''Blu Cantrell. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones and Harmonic Explosion Girls. #'We're Not Gonna Take It 'by ''Twisted Sister. ''Sung by Marcus Fitzpatrick, Phoebe Milano, Scott Wakefield, and Shep Gunner. #'Love and War 'by ''Rita Ora feat. J. Cole. ''Sung by Brittany London and Stevie Thrasher. #'Battlefield 'by ''Jordin Sparks. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion. Episode 12: EXplosion #'Shake It Off 'by ''Taylor Swift. ''Sung by The Melody Mashers. #'Word Up! 'by ''Cameo. ''Sung by The Melody Mashers. #'I Have Nothing 'by ''Whitney Houston. ''Sung by Brittany London. #'Take Care 'by ''Drake feat. Rihanna. ''Sung by Adriana Cruz and Scott Wakefield. #'Move Along 'by ''The All-American Rejects. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion. Episode 13: Christmas #'This Christmas 'by ''Donny Hathaway. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones with Harmonic Explosion. #'Blue Christmas 'by ''Elvis Presley. ''Sung by Sam Evans. #'It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas 'by ''Perry Como. ''Sung by Caleb Millington with Becky Hamilton and Charlotte Oakley. #'Mary, Did You Know? 'by ''Kenny Rogers and Wynonna. ''Sung by Cassie Munroe and Kit Montgomery. #'The Twelve Days of Christmas 'by ''Traditional. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones, Patrick George, Sam Evans, and Harmonic Explosion. Episode 14: Brand New Day #'New Day 'by ''Alicia Keys. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion. #'Get Her Back 'by ''Robin Thicke. ''Sung by Sam Evans. #'Tidal Wave 'by ''Karmin. ''Sung by Brittany London and Michael Artist. #'A Whole New World 'from ''Aladdin. ''Sung by Caleb Millington and Charlotte Oakley. #'Young, Fresh n New by Kelis. ''Sung by Aaliyah Strauss. #'A New Life from Jekyll and Hyde. ''Sung by Brittany London and Mercedes Jones. Episode 15: How Mercedes Got Her Groove Back #'Groove Is In the Heart/Footwurkin' 'by ''Dee-Lite/Keke Palmer. ''Sung by Cassie Munroe and Phoebe Milano with The Cheer Queens. #'Let the Groove Get In 'by ''Justin Timberlake. ''Sung by Michael Artist and Vocal Dynamix. #'I Don't Dance 'from ''High School Musical 2. ''Sung by Kit Montgomery and Marcus Fitzpatrick. #'Macarena 'by ''Los Del Rio. ''Sung by Mike Chang and Sam Evans. #'Evacuate the Dancefloor 'by ''Cascada. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion Girls. #'Do Your Thing 'by ''Amber Riley. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones. #'Whip It/Whip My Hair '''by ''Devo/'Willow Smith. Sung by Harmonic Explosion.' Episode 16: Four Letter Words #'Love Will Tell Us Where to Go '''by ''Bridgit Mendler. ''Sung by Charlotte Oakley. #'Hate That I Love You by Rihanna feat. Ne-Yo. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans. #'1, 2, 3, 4 'by ''Feist. ''Sung by Adriana Cruz and Scott Wakefield. #'Love Never Felt So Good 'by ''Michael Jackson feat. Justin Timberlake. ''Sung by Patrick George and Sam Evans. #'What's Love Got to Do With It? 'by ''Tina Turner. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones. Episode 17: The Halestorm #'Runaway Love 'by ''Ludacris feat. Mary J. Blige. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones with Scott Wakefield and Harmonic Explosion. #'Hurt 'by ''Christina Aguilera. ''Sung by Phoebe Milano. #'Wicked Games 'by ''The Weeknd. ''Sung by Scott Wakefield. #'Radioactive 'by ''Imagine Dragons. ''Sung by Thomas Hale and Harmonic Explosion. Episode 18: Unappreciated #'Make Them Remember 'by ''Conditions. ''Sung by Thomas Hale. #'Little Talks 'by ''Of Monsters and Men. ''Sung by Brittany London and Stevie Thrasher. #'Put the Gun Down 'by ''ZZ Ward. ''Sung by Shep Gunner. #'Clown 'by ''Emeli Sande. ''Sung by Adriana Cruz. #'Air Balloon '''by ''Lily Allen'. Sung by Harmonic Explosion.' Episode 19: The Catcher in the Lie #'I Won't Say (I'm in Love) '''from ''Hercules. ''Sung by Brittany London. #'I'm Not the Only One by Sam Smith. ''Sung by Stevie Thrasher. #'I'm His Only Woman 'by ''Jennifer Hudson feat. Fantasia. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones and Nicole Palmer. Episode 20: Beautiful #'Put Your Records On 'by ''Corinne Bailey Rae. ''Sung by Caleb Millington and Charlotte Oakley. #'Beneath Your Beautiful 'by ''Labrinyth feat. Emeli Sande. ''Sung by Brittany London and Michael Artist. #'Little Me 'by ''Little Mix. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion Girls. #'Unpretty 'by ''TLC. ''Sung by Adriana Cruz, Mercedes Jones, and Phoebe Milano. #'The Way I Am 'by ''Ingrid Michaelson. ''Sung by Gia Nakamura and Kit Montgomery. #'Beautiful 'by ''Eminem. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion Boys. Episode 21: Saving Private Mercedes #'Therapy 'by ''Mary J. Blige. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones. #'Amnesia 'by ''5 Seconds of Summer. ''Sung by Sam Evans with Harmonic Explosion Boys. #'Summertime Sadness 'by ''Lana Del Rey. ''Sung by Jake and Thomas Hale. #'Thousand Needles 'by ''Lea Michele. ''Sung by Brittany London. #'Looking In 'by ''Mariah Carey. ''Sung by Phoebe Milano. #'Boulevard of Broken Dreams 'by ''Green Day. ''Sung by Stevie Thrasher and Harmonic Explosion. Episode 22: Pandemonium! #'Steppin' to the Bad Side 'from ''Dreamgirls. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion and Vocal Dynamix with Kevin George and Sam Evans. #'Dance Apocalyptic 'by ''Janelle Monae. ''Sung by The San Diego Trebles. #'Hooked on a Feeling 'by ''Blue Swede. ''Sung by The Rockapellas. #'We Didn't Start the Fire 'by ''Billy Joel. ''Sung by Vocal Dynamix. #'Purple Rain 'by ''Prince & The Revolution. ''Sung by Michael Artist and Vocal Dynamix. #'FourFiveSeconds 'by ''Rihanna feat. Kanye West and Paul McCartney. ''Sung by Adriana Cruz, Scott Wakefield, and Stevie Thrasher with Harmonic Explosion. #'Take Me to Church 'by ''Hozier. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion. #'Heroes (We Could Be) '''by ''Alesso feat. Tove Lo. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion. Season Two '''New Characters: ‘’’Michaela "MC" Carter, Summer Upton, and Ron Holmes ‘’Demoted Main Characters:’’’ Karen Devine Promoted Characters: 'Aaliyah Strauss and Cassie Munroe '''Brief to Recurring Vocalists: ''Michael Artist Episode 1: Spirit Fingers #'Just Fine 'by ''Mary J. Blige. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones. #'U.G.L.Y. 'by ''Daphne and Celeste. ''Sung by Cassie Munroe and Phoebe Milano with The Cheer Queens. #'Give Me All Your Luvin' 'by ''Madonna feat. Nicki Minaj and M.I.A. ''Sung by Karen Devine, Cassie Munroe, and Shep Gunner with The Cheer Queens. #'Karma Chameleon '''by ''Culture Club. Sung by The Milbury Show Choir. #'The Long and Winding Road 'by ''The Beatles. ''Sung by MC Carter and Mercedes Jones #'Be True To Your School 'by ''The ''Beach Boys'. Sung by Harmonic Explosion. Episode 2: 20/20 #'Suit & Tie by Justin Timberlake. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion Boys. #'Tunnel Vision 'by ''Justin Timberlake. ''Sung by Marcus Fitzpatrick and Thomas Hale. #'Not a Bad Thing 'by ''Justin Timberlake. ''Sung by Sam Evans. #'Murder 'by ''Justin Timberlake. ''Sung by Kit Montgomery and Scott Wakefield. #'Gimme What I Don't Know (I Want) 'by ''Justin Timberlake. ''Sung by Vocal Dynamix. #'Take Back the Night 'by ''Justin Timberlake. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion. Episode 3: Back by Popular Demand #'Fame 'by ''Irene Cara. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones. #'The Sweetest Sounds 'from ''Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella. ''Sung by Adriana Cruz and Scott Wakefield. #'You Took Advantage of Me 'by ''Ella Fitzgerald. ''Sung by Karen Devine. #'Fake Your Way to the Top 'from ''Dreamgirls. ''Sung by Noel Seeley with Aaliyah Strauss, Becky Hamilton, and Gia Nakamura. #'Out Here On My Own '''from ''Fame. Sung by Caleb Millington. Episode 4: The Third Wheel '''Note: '''Duet competition episode - Wheel of Fortune #'Video Killed the Radio Star 'by ''The Buggles. ''Sung by Marcus Fitzpatrick and Ron Holmes. #'My Heart Is Open 'by ''Maroon 5 and Gwen Stefani. ''Sung by Brittany London and Michael Artist. #'Know Who You Are 'by ''Pharrell Williams and Alicia Keys. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans. #'Jealous 'by ''Nick Jonas and Tinashe. ''Sung by Adriana Cruz and Thomas Hale. #'Over and Over 'by ''Nelly and Tim McGraw. ''Sung by Kit Montgomery and Stevie Thrasher. #'Q.U.E.E.N. 'by ''Janelle Monae and Erykah Badu. ''Sung by Cassie Munroe and MC Carter. #'Everything Has Changed 'by ''Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. ''Sung by Charlotte Oakley and Scott Wakefield. Episode 5: Urban Legends '''Note: '''Halloween-centric episode #'Ghost by Michael Jackson. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion. #'Gods and Monsters by Lana Del Rey. ''Sung by Vivienne Broward.'' #'Tip Toe Through the Tulips '''by ''Tiny Tim. ''Sung by Marcus Fitzpatrick. #'Disturbia/Somebody's Watching Me 'by ''Rihanna/Rockwell. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones and Harmonic Explosion. Episode 6: Mars and Venus '''Note: '''Boys vs. Girls competition episode #'Pretty Girl Rock 'by ''Keri Hilson. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion Girls. #'If I Were A Boy by Beyonce. Sung by Brittany London. #'Hollaback Girl '''by ''Gwen Stefani. Sung by Cassie Munroe and Summer Upton with The Cheer Queens. #'We Got It Goin' On '''by ''Backstreet Boys. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion Boys.' #'Talk Dirty/Worth It' by Jason DeRulo feat. 2 Chainz/Fifth Harmony feat. Kid Ink. Sung by Harmonic Explosion. Episode 7: Bad To The Bone #'Bad To The Bone' by George Thorogood. ''Sung by Scott Wakefield. #'Don’t Phunk With My Heart''' by The Black Eyed Peas. Sung by Scott Wakefield with Cassie Munroe and Charlotte Oakley. #'How to Be a Heartbreaker '''by ''Marina and the Diamonds. ''Sung by Charlotte Oakley and Scott Wakefield. #'Nothin’ But a Good Time''' by Poison. Sung by Kevin George. #'Say My Name '''by ''Destiny's Child. Sung by Adriana Cruz and Harmonic Explosion Girls. #'Remedy (I Won't Worry) '''by ''Jason Mraz. ''Sung by Caleb Millington, Michael Artist, and Stevie Thrasher with Harmonic Explosion. Episode 8: Drama Geeks '''Note: '''Broadway centric episode, Rachel Berry makes special appearance. #'The Nicest Kids in Town from Hairspray. ''Sung by Noel Seeley and The Drama Club. #'Dancing Through Life 'from ''Wicked. ''Sung by Caleb Millington. #'Cell Block Tango 'from ''Chicago. ''Sung by Aaliyah Strauss, Adriana Cruz, Becky Hamilton, Phoebe Milano, Shep Gunner, and Summer Upton. #'Let Me Be Your Star 'from ''Smash. Sung by Brittany London and Rachel Berry. #'Don't Rain on My Parade '''from ''Funny Girl. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry. Episode 9: Model Behavior #'I'm Too Sexy 'by ''Right Said Fred. ''Sung by Sam Evans. #'SMS (Bangerz) 'by ''Miley Cyrus feat. Britney Spears. ''Sung by Phoebe Milano and Summer Upton. #'Phresh Out the Runway 'by ''Rihanna. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones. #'Come Get It Bae by Pharrell Williams feat. Miley Cyrus. Sung by Becky Hamilton and Scott Wakefield with The Cheer Queens. #'Vogue '''by ''Madonna. ''Sung by Naomi Campbell with Sam Evans. #'Fashion by Lady Gaga. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion. Episode 10: Cruz Control '''Note: '''Sectionals episode. #'The Worst 'by ''Jhene Aiko. ''Sung by Adriana Cruz. #'Low Rider by WAR. Sung by The Milbury Show Choir. #'Hold Up Wait a Minute (Woo Woo)' by Antonique Smith. Sung by The Atomic Bomb-Ass Singers. #'Grand Piano '''by ''Nicki Minaj. ''Sung by Adriana Cruz #'Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson feat. Bruno Mars. ''Sung by MC Carter and Michael Artist. #'We Come Running'by ''Youngblood Hawke. Sung by Harmonic Explosion. #'We Are Golden'by MIKA. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones and Harmonic Explosion. Episode 11: Snow in California #'Snow in California 'by ''Ariana Grande.’’ Sung by Brittany London. #'Christmas From Nowhere '''by ''Glee: Los Angeles. Sung by Mercedes Jones. #'Feliz Navidad '''by ''Traditional. ''Sung by Santana Lopez. #'Deck the Rooftop 'by ''John Parry Pdall/Christmas Carols. Sung by McKinley Alumni (Artie Abrams, Brittany Pierce, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang, Rachel Berry, Sam Evans, Santana Lopez, and Tina Cohen-Chang) #'Wonderful Christmastime '''by ''Paul McCartney. Sung by Harmonic Explosion. Episode 12: New Year's Eve #'Bang Bang '''by ''Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, and Tina Cohen-Chang. #'Blame/Am I Wrong? by Calvin Harris feat. John Newman/Nico and Vinz. ''Sung by Scott Wakefield. #'California by Phantom Planet. ''Sung by Artie Abrams and Sam Evans with Michael Artist and Thomas Hale. #'Drunk Texting 'by ''Chris Brown feat. Jhene Aiko. ''Sung by Adriana Cruz and Scott Wakefield. #'Lips Are Movin' '''by ''Mehgan Trainor. Sung by Harmonic Explosion Girls. #'Cheers (Drink to That) 'by ''Rihanna. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion and McKinley Alumni. Episode 13: Flirt #'Heartbeat Song 'by ''Kelly Clarkson. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion. #'She Looks So Perfect 'by ''5 Seconds of Summer. Sung by Michael Artist and Stevie Thrasher with Harmonic Explosion Boys. #'Thinkin' Bout You '''by ''Frank Ocean. ''Sung by Patrick George. #'You Used to Love Me 'by ''Faith Evans. ''Sung by Adriana Cruz. #'Lovesong 'by ''The Cure. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones. #'What Is Love? 'from ''Empire. ''Sung by MC Carter with Harmonic Explosion. #'Promiscuous 'by ''Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland. ''Sung by Kit Montgomery, Phoebe Milano, and Summer Upton. Episode 14: Throwback #'Square Biz 'by ''Teena Marie. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones with Harmonic Explosion. #'Jump 'by ''Kris Kross. ''Sung by Kit Montgomery and Michael Artist. #'Sweet Home Alabama 'by ''Lynyrd Skynyrd. ''Sung by Marcus Fitzpatrick. #'If It Isn't Love 'by ''New Edition. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion Boys #'Let the Beat Hit 'Em by Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam. ''Sung by Cassie Munroe and The Cheer Queens. #'1985 by Bowling For Soup. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion. Episode 15: Keeping Up With the Joneses #'You Gonna Make Me Love Somebody Else 'by ''The Jones Girls. ''Sung by Chantel Jones, Mercedes Jones, and Porscha Jones. #'The Girl is Mine 'by ''Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney. ''Sung by Michael Artist and Stevie Thrasher. #'Family 'from ''Dreamgirls. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones and The Jones Family. #'Street Life 'by ''The Crusaders and Randy Crawford. ''Sung by The Funkadelic Fortes. #'We Are Family by Sister Sledge.''Sung by The Jones Sisters and Harmonic Explosion. Episode 16: A Diva Undefined #'Take Me How You Want Me''' by Glee: Los Angeles. Sung by Mercedes Jones featuring Jennifer Hudson. #'You Haven’t Seen the Last of Me' by Cher. Sung by Karen Devine. #'Right Back Where We Started From' by Maxine Nightingale. Sung by The Funkadelic Fortes. #'Make It Happen' by Mariah Carey. Sung by The Funkadelic Fortes. #'Mine Again' by Mariah Carey. Sung by Brittany London. #'Turn the Beat Around' by Gloria Estefan. Sung by Harmonic Explosion. #'A Diva Undefined' by'' Glee: Los Angeles''. Sung by Mercedes Jones with Harmonic Explosion. Episode 17: Opposites Attract #'Opposites Attract '''by ''Paula Abdul. ''Sung by Harmonic Explosion. #'Fall For You''' by Secondhand Serenade. Sung by Thomas Hale. # Love Is an Open Door from Frozen. Sung by Charlotte Oakley and Ron Holmes. #'Love Is Stronger Than Pride' by Sade. Sung by Adriana Cruz. # The Heart Wants What It Wants by Selena Gomez. Sung by Phoebe Milano. #'Best Mistake' by Ariana Grande feat. Big Sean. Sung by Adriana Cruz and Scott Wakefield. #'Me and My Broken Heart' by Rixton. Sung by Caleb Millington and Michael Artist. #'L.O.V.E.' by Ashlee Simpson. Sung by Harmonic Explosion. Episode 18: The Sing-Off #'It’s My Life '''by ''No Doubt. Sung by Marcus Fitzpatrick and Scott Wakefield. #'The Reason' by Hoobastank. Sung by Michael Artist and Thomas Hale. #'Whole Lotta Love '''by ''Led Zeppelin. Sung by Gia Nakamura and Shep Gunner. #'Time After Time '''by ''Cyndi Lauper. Sung by Brittany London and Charlotte Oakley. #'The Boy Is Mine '''by ''Brandy and Monica. Sung by Becky Hamilton and Cassie Munroe. #'Message In A Bottle '''by ''The Police. Sung by Kit Montgomery and MC Carter. Episode 19: Papa Was a Rolling Stone #'Dance With My Father '''by ''Luther Vandross. Sung by Marcus Fitzpatrick. #'Daddy’s Little Girl' by'' Nikki D. Sung by Aaliyah Strauss. #'For the Love of a Daughter''' by Demi Lovato. Sung by Brittany London. #'Daddy Wasn’t There' by Ming Tea. ''Sung by Stevie Thrasher with Harmonic Explosion Boys. #'Confessions of a Broken Heart (Daughter to Father)' by ''Lindsay Lohan. Sung by Shep Gunner. #'Oh Father' by Madonna. Sung by #'Oh Mother '''by ''Christina Aguilera. Sung by Harmonic Explosion Girls. #'Papa Was a Rolling Stone' by The Temptations. Sung by Harmonic Explosion Boys. Episode 20: The Night of Our Lives #'I Like It Like That' by Hot Chelle Rae. Sung by Sam Evans and Harmonic Explosion Boys. #'Boom Clap' by Charli XCX. Sung by Harmonic Explosion Girls. #'Timber' by Pitbull feat. Ke$ha. Sung by Scott Wakefield with Harmonic Explosion Girls. #'Adore You '''by ''Miley Cyrus. Sung by Kit Montgomery and Phoebe Milano. #'Night of Your Life' by David Guetta feat. Jennifer Hudson. Sung by Aaliyah Strauss and Harmonic Explosion Girls. #'Don’t Rush' by Kelly Clarkson feat. Vince Gill. Sung by Brittany London and Stevie Thrasher. #'Everything I Do (I Do It For You)' by Bryan Adams. Sung by Marcus Fitzpatrick. #'Ho Hey '''by The Lumineers.'' Sung by Harmonic Explosion. Episode 21: What Happens In Vegas... #'Viva Las Vegas' by Elvis Presley. Sung by Sam Evans. #'Bright Lights Bigger City '''by ''Cee-Lo Green. Sung by Caleb Millington. #'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga. Sung by Becky Hamilton and Marcus Fitzpatrick. #'7/11 '''by ''Beyonce. Sung by Mercedes Jones. #'Vegas Nights '''by ''Glee: Los Angeles. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones featuring Juicy J and 2 Chainz. Episode 22: ...Stays in Vegas #'Our Song by Matchbox Twenty. Sung by Maximum Tones. #'Black Cat '''by ''Janet Jackson. Sung by The Rebelles. #'''We Own the Night by The Wanted. Sung by Vocal Dynamix. #'Pumped Up Kicks' by Foster the People. Sung by Vocal Dynamix. #'Carry On' by fun. Sung by Caleb Millington and Harmonic Explosion. #'Radioactive (Nationals Version)' by Imagine Dragons. Sung by Harmonic Explosion. #'Centuries' by Fall Out Boy. Sung by Harmonic Explosion. #'One More Time' by Daft Punk. Sung by Harmonic Explosion. Season Three New Characters: Donovan Kane, Braden Holloway, Candy Dawson, Trevor Sparks, and Logan Tanner. Main Character Demotions: Shep Gunner, Marcus Fitzpatrick Main Character Promotions: Michael Artist, Karen Devi ne, and MC Carter Episode 1: Help Wanted #'I Can't Do It Alone '''from Chicago. Sung by Karen Devine. # Episode 2: Kentucky Fried and Ohio Baked Episode 3: Publicity Stunts #'Our Lips Are Sealed 'by ''The Go-Go's. ''Sung by Adriana Cruz and Gia Nakamura. # Episode 4: Hunting Season Episode 5: The Return of Sue Sylvester Episode 6: Versus Episode 7: The Boomerang Effect Episode 8: Playing Possum Episode 9: Down In Cougar Town Episode 10: Blackout Episode 11: A Very Merry Christmas Special Episode 12: Starstruck Episode 13: Ballads Episode 14: The Power of Rihanna Episode 15: W.A.R. Episode 16: Courage Episode 17: A Dream Come True #'Tomorrow 'from ''Annie. ''Sung by Brittany London, Caleb Millington, and MC Carter. Episode 18: I Love Mercedes Episode 19: The Way We Were Episode 20: Prom Wars Episode 21: Harmonic Explosion vs. New Directions Episode 22: Graduation, Part 1 Episode 23: Graduation, Part 2 Episode 24: No Man Left Behind Season Four Episode 1: New York State of Mind #'Empire State of Mind (Part II) '''by ''Alicia Keys. ''Sung by Mercedes Jones. Category:Blog posts